Document processing employing Optical Character Recognition (OCR) is well known. The OrboCAR line of products, commercially available from Orbograph Ltd., of Yavne, Israel, provides optical character recognition of handwritten and printed document elements, primarily for the banking industry. While the OrboCAR line of products automatically reads the majority of those document elements successfully, the remaining document elements must be manually keyed by clerks. Such manual keying involves high labor costs and management attention.